The Ninja Princess
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: "My name is Nya. I am the Ninja Princess, symbol of the Ninja. If I die, as well as the ninja and Ninjago" Join Nya and the Ninja as they go through a dangerous & romantic journey to defeat Lord Garmadon & The Stone Army. Will Nya be able to keep up with her role on being the Ninja Princess? Will she die? Will she find love along the way? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone army just so men wearing stone like armor and I would also like to say that steps and plot came from a game called "ninja Love"… well a reading adventure type of game. Like I said in the summary, it's rated T for blood, violence and minor swearing. If you are not into those type of things, I would recommend not to read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Ninjago in anyway. **

"Kai!" I call out to my brown spiky haired brother who is running to the monastery carrying the shopping.

"Come on sis! I'm carrying all of the shopping!" Kai laughs at me. It's not my fault. It was raining and I had sandals on and a kimono. Each step I took got faster and faster and bigger. I don't want to catch a cold. Finally, I caught up to Kai and just passed him when I saw the monastery.

"Ha! I bet you!" I exclaimed and jumped about. Kai walked in shaking his head and placing down the shopping but he suddenly stop. "What wrong Kai?" I asked but he didn't answer. I was about to ask again but he placed a finger to my lips.

"Stay here," he whispered and slowly walked down the corridors. I can't just leave him… can I? I slowly followed keep my distance a bit far. As I walked along the rug of the corridor leading to the living room, I picked up a broom stick in case if someone broke in. I looked down seeing blood on the ground. Next, I heard screams and shouts coming from the living room. I quickly fasten my pace to see my mum and dad laying on the ground… dead. I looked to kai with fear in my eyes. He was fighting off 3 guys with katanas.

"Nya! Run!" He shouted. Next, the 3 guys left my brother heading towards me. I was scared. What are they doing here? Why are they here? Why did they kill my parents? Why are they aiming to get me? "Nya! RUN!" I heard Kai shouted again. I snapped out of my thoughts and but into reality. The 3 guys were within a meter from me. I turned on my heels and dashed for the door.

"Come back here little princess!" one the of the guys yelled. Princess? Are they talking to me? I looked but to see them on my trail. They had to be talking about me. But why are they calling me a princess? Had they mistaken me for someone else. I had never been a princess although I dreamed of being one when I was little. I quickly ran out of the paper screened doors and onto the pavement in front of the house, entering into the cold rain. I keep on running. Who are these peoples? There was so many questions being asked in my mind.

"Come back here!" I heard the other man said. Voice filled with anger and was so deep. I turned my head around to still see them chasing me. I ran out of the gates and around the block.

"Nya duck!" I next heard a voice echoed in my mind. I obeyed and I saw 2 golden and 1 silver shurikens flying over my head hitting each men on the chest where the heart would be. I looked to see a man in a white ninja suit with whitish-blondish hair and ice blue eyes giving me a chill down my spine. He walked over to me giving out a hand. Who are these people?

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," he informed. I took his hand and lifted me up and took me back home after collecting his shurikens. Inside, I saw 4 other men circling around my brother. 1 one of them was an old man tending Kai.

"Kai!" I called. He looked at me and smiled weakly. I quickly ran to him and hugged him but he yelp in pain. Next I saw was blood all over me. "Kai?"

"I'm fine," he reassured as the old man placed a cloth over Kai's wound on his chest. He winches in pain. Why are they helping us? Who the hell are these people? I looked at all of them. The old man had a straw hat over his head and a long white bread and brown eyes. He had on a white man styled kimono. In his hand was a bamboo stick and the other had a tea pot… Why in the world would he bring a tea pot?

Another man had blond hair with side bangs. He had meadow green eyes. He was wearing a green ninja suit handling with a katana. There was also a man with curly black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black ninja suit with a scythe on his back.

I looked at the last one… He pretty cute… Brown wavy hair but ends just above his ears. His electric soft brown eyes pierced through mines. He was wearing a blue ninja suit with Nunchucks in his hands. He must of seen me looking at him. I quickly turned my gaze to my brother. At last, the old man sighed and look to me. Why did he sigh? Is Kai going to die? What's going on? Who are these people? How did they know we were in trouble?

"Kai will be alright," he reassured and placed a hand on my shoulder making me shudder at his touch.

"Who are you," I managed to say. "I don't mean to be rude,"

"I am sensei Wu, And these are my students," he replied pointing to the blue, black, green and white ninja… then he pointed to Kai.

"And we are here to protect you," The black one said. "My name is Cole,"

"Why me?" I asked. Protect me?

"Nya…" Kai sighed and looked at me then at Wu. The old man nodded his head. "I am not your brother… when you were a baby, you were part of a royal family. As soon as you were born, you were placed with the role of the Ninja Princess,"

Ninja Princess? Kai's not my brother? Who the heck are these people? How am I part of a royal family?

"I know it's a lot to take in but one day, someone killed your real parents. Just before your father died, he asked my dad to look after you and protect you. The only reason that someone killed your parents so he can get to you… As me and the other ninja grew up, we were trained to protect you in the future," Kai explained.

"But… but," I whispered. I looked at them all. I shook my head. This must be a dream! I can't be a princess! I couldn't take it. I just ran out, luckily the rain stopped but this can't be true. Me? A princess? Not just any princess a ninja princess. What is that? I just ran away. Away from him. Away from them. Away from that place.

"Nya!" I heard my fake brother called after me but I'm not going back to him. He tells me now! Why not before? I looked around to see the cute blue one running to me. Boy he was fast. He's like the speed of lighting. I ran faster and into the woods.

"Nya!" This voice wasn't Kai's. It sounded much nicer and not as cross as kai's. I looked behind to see Blue just behind me. I duck underneath a tree that must have fallen over and I jumped over another. I looked back again. He was still following. "Nya please! We just trying to protect you. Please come back,"

I didn't answer. I need to get away from him. My eyes sting as the salty tears fell down my cheek. My sight became more blurry. Suddenly, I felt something hit my right foot. I tripped over it. I held out my arms to soften the fall. I expected to hit pretty hard but instead… I felt strong arms around my waist.

"No!" I snapped and tried to run out but he's tighten the grip just slightly.

"Please… we just want to help you… trust me," He spoke softly. Should I? I mean trust him? I guess I can trust him but not Kai. Why didn't his parents or him told me I was a princess or they were not my real family? I stopped struggling and looked at the blue ninja. He smiled softly. I smiled back. "My name is Jay," He introduced until the other ninja and Wu got here. I should have known Kai is not my brother. We both have different hair and eye colors. That's must also be why he is so protective of me.

"Nya… are you ready to listen now?" I heard Wu said. Jay released me and I stood on the ground. I nodded. "Like Kai said, you are a Ninja Princess meaning you must be able to unite all the ninja in Ninjago to fight Lord Garmadon. So far he had gather an army called 'The stone Army'. With your help, we will be able to fight off Lord Garmadon,"

"Because my title is the Ninja Princess… does that mean I have to train to a ninja and a princess?" I asked nervously.

"Well, not now because we need to get to Ninjago City first. Once you get their, your training begins so you can protect yourself but for the meantime, the others and I need to see what Garmadon and the stone army are doing. For your safety, you need to travel with one of the ninja on your way to Ninjago city," Sensei explained. "Now let's walk back to your house,"

Great… I have to train and be a princess… But the same question keeps on popping up in my head. Why me? But then another popped up in my head. Who will I choose to protect me? Not Kai… not what after he done to me… All these years he lied to me. I sighed. Too bad I don't know all of their names… Only Kai's which is pretty obvious. Cole's, Jay's and Wu's. What is the green one and the white one named?

"So who will you choose Princess?" Wu asked as soon as he entered home.

"Well…" I muttered. How am I going to put this? "I don't know everyone's name… I don't know who's more protective or not,"

"Oh… this one," Wu started and then he pointed to the green one, "This one is Lloyd… my nephew and the white one is Zane… I would strongly recommend Cole or Lloyd, they are the strongest but are pretty bad at defending,"

"Hey!" Cole and Lloyd barked almost on the verge of punching Wu.

"Shut up you two!" Jay hushed. I giggled. Truth hurts doesn't boys?

I will not recommended Kai since he's hurt," Wu informed pointing to Kai's bandage around his chest. That's fine by me.

"Ok but… who's good at what?" I asked politely… I must be annoying by now asking too many questions.

"Cole is great at strength and power, Lloyd, power. I'm pretty sure you know that Kai is great at power and speed as well. Zane, defending and logic. He thinks ahead and comes up with the best plans. Jay, he's great with Survival and Defending, he's as quick as lighting and climb as fast as a monkey,"

I thought hard. If I'm getting attacked by a lot of people… Cole or Lloyd would be great to help out but can't keep an eye on me well… Kai… not at all! Zane… defending but logic? He so quiet as well. Since he told me to duck with the other 3 men. Jay? Defending is great. He's fast which is very handy and climbing the trees as fast as a monkey. If we get attack, we can get away quickly or travel to Ninjago City quick. Jay is my choose.

"Jay," I told them all. Kai eyes widen as well as Cole's. "What?"

"Jay is a bit too immature," Kai informed.

"And he's like a little kid… most of the time… ," Cole added.

"Do not!" Jay burst out with his cheeks red. I giggled a bit.

"Guys guys, stop fighting and shut up!" Lloyd yelled over the 3 conversation. Zane, Wu and I sat in silence while the other 4 fight each other.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Wu's voice boomed in my ears. The other 4 stops and stood in a line and bowed a tiny bit.

"sorry Sensei," they apologized… They're so… I can't find the words. Loyal and elegant. Is that it?

"The quicker we go, the quicker the princess is at Ninjago City and the quicker we can see what Garmadon is up too," Sensei Wu said drinking tea from his tea cup.

"At least it stopped raining," Kai muttered starring outside. Ninjago City is over 60km from here…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Ninjago in anyway. **

So far, it had been 20 minutes and not a word had been said. It's so quiet as we walked along the path towards the city in the forest. The silence is killing me at the moment. There's nothing to say… Imagine how it would be with Zane…

I looked in front to see Jay humming to himself walking at a good and fast pace not even getting tired. Already I feel tired especially what happened today. I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach… where about Jay caught me when I almost tripped… geez my ankle hurts from that. I looked at Jay again who seems further away from me. Finally he looked back.

"Princess Nya? Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Jay, you can just call me Nya," I told him. "And I'm fine… just a little bit tired that's all,"

"Nya… I'm sorry," He apologized… Why on earth is he apologizing? He didn't anything wrong. "I should of knew you would of get tired… do you want to rest for a bit?"

Ok… this is way over protective. "I'm fine… let's continue," I muttered and this time, he slower his pace placing his hands behind his head. It was silent until he broke it.

"So.. umm…" he started. "Do you like the color blue?" Why is he nervous?

"It's my favorite color," I replied smiling a bit. I swear I just heard a 'yes'. It's very awkward at the moment. No one is talking. "What about you?" I asked quietly.

"It's my favorite color too… but why do you wear red instead?"

"Red fits my image…" I replied… imagine me wearing blue… YUCK! But red is my second favorite color. Suddenly, we heard rustling noises from the bushes and people having conversations. I went to look who was it but Jay grabs my hand and threw me onto his back and he started climbing a tree quickly… The others are right… he's like a monkey. We continued to look until we saw two men walking, their armors looking like stone… It must be pretty heavy.

"We need to get back to Lord Garmadon before he cracks it at us," One of the men said to the other. I slowly felt myself being lifted off Jay's back… that's right I'm on his back…

"Stay here," he whispered and he jump to another branch and to another tree. I looked at him. He pulled down his masks and leaps at the two men spinning his golden Nunchucks and striking it down one of the guard. You could hear the crack of his head breaks… that must be a pretty hard weapon. The other men tried run away from Jay but all of a sudden, a thunder was heard and lighting struck down on the man missing Jay… Did Jay do that or was it just luck? Jay climbed back up.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded but he heard something… You could tell because his ears are tensed up… he pulled out his weapon but all we saw is 3 little monkeys.

"You aren't scared of little monkeys are you?" I giggled as I saw his face relax.

"No… the stupid monkeys just scared me… come on, we're be faster if we move by trees," Jay informed and squats down on the branch signaling me to climb on his back. Next he leaps off the branch and onto the other and to another tree. I'm not a fan of heights… heck I'm scared of it… I tighten my grip around his neck but not to suffocate him.

"You're not scared of heights are you?" Jay asked as he jumped on another branch.

"No," I lied. I looked back to see the monkeys following us. "Hey Jay… those monkeys we saw before are following us,"

"They must like you Nya… I must say… …" I didn't hear the last few words… I wonder if Jay into romance and that. First he caught me and instead of my arm, he caught me by the waist. He started asking questions about me… letting me cling onto his back and the monkey thing… could it possibly that the last words were about me? Something positive about me?

Finally, we got to a river where Jay placed me down.

"We can take a break for now," he announced and he went to sit down. I sat down next to him. "Don't you want a drink or anything? The water that runs in this river is fresh," I nodded and crawled over… I still felt dizzy and I don't want to fall down again…

I cupped my hands and filled it up with water then I slowly drank from it starring around. The surrounding is beautiful if you're a girl that love nature.

"I'll be back… I'm just going to quickly wash up," Jay said as he points to the blood stains on his shirt. I nodded and he walked away. After a while I laid down starring at the sunset in the horizon.

"You're alive right?" I heard Jay asked. I looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still alive," I giggled… maybe what the others meant by immature is being silly and telling jokes… I like it. At least it can keep my minds off some other things…I started to sit up and he sat next to me.

"We can rest for the night," Jay informed the he started to look around. What is he looking for? A cave? The warriors from the stone army? Finally he stood up and gave me a hand to get up. "Let's go and rest in that cave,"

We walked towards it looking around to see anymore warriors… The cave entrance was covered by vines which were easy to push what of the way. We walked in to find no body in there. I stayed at the entrance having second thoughts… What happen if this is a trap set by the stone warriors?

"I don't think this is a good idea," I whispered to Jay but he walked in. I studied his movement. Swift and grace yet so careful incase if there was a trap in the cave. I watched him studied the cave.

"It's alright Nya… it's not trapped or anything like that," Jay reassured me. I still didn't move. Something told me this is a trap. I looked back outside, it was starting to get dark… the chirping of the crickets was loud in this area. I looked back to Jay who was on all four on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity.

"Digging a hole… in case if someone comes in, we wouldn't be in plain sight," Jay replied. I watched him as he used his bare hands grabbing the dirt and placing it behind him. I watched his face. His cheeks were lightly red. He had a tiny smile on but suddenly, it drop into a frown and beads of sweat form on his face. So far, he had a small hole… I moved into the cave a bit further with each of my steps stepping with caution. I made my way to Jay and I squat down.

"I'll be done in a minute," he told me… now the hole can fit half a person.

"You won't be done in a minute," I said and I bend over to help him with digging.

"Oh no you don't. You are a princess, you shouldn't be doing any chores or work,"

"But I have to train to be a ninja don't I?" I asked. He was quiet. I just placed my hands in the dirt and helped him. It was soft yet cold. I grabbed the dirt and pushed it to the side.

"Princess, it's alright I can do it," jay told me. I shook my head. How many times do I have to tell him?

"You can just call me Nya," I reminded. "And no… I want to help," I dig a little bit faster.

**10 minutes later**

We had managed to dig a hole pretty big enough to fit both of us in but it's a pretty tight squeeze…But we just went in. My legs was touching his… whenever we move, we're always touching the other. That's how small it is.

"So… how long have you been a ninja?" I asked nervously. I can't stand the silence… I just want a conversation but it's hard if you're talking to a man that you don't know… especially when he is the only one around, just us two alone. And when our body parts are touching the other… it's not helping at all!

"For 4 years now," Jay replied and smiled. I tucked my knees to my chest and hugged them… if I had to admit it, I'm cold. This kimono is thin.

"Wow… you must be very good then," I whispered. We stared at each other. His cheeks were red… I think mines are. They were hot but not my body.

"I started 2 days after my 14th birthday," he informed smiling at me.

"So you're 18?"

"Yeah… You must be 16?"

"… How did you know?"

"I was two once your parents were murdered," Jay said. I looked down. My real parents are dead… I never knew them. "Hey, don't be sad… It's hard to lose someone you love dearly… I know what you're feeling,"

I looked at him. He know what it feels? What happen? Did his parents died as well?

"Who did you lose?" I asked with my voice shaking. It's getting colder by the minute.

"My sister," he replied. "My younger sister,"

"What happen?" I asked but he shook his head with guilty and sadness.

"It was my fault… When I was 15, some of the skeletons from the underworld came to my home village. Sensei Wu sent me out to send them back to the underworld. I went to attack them but the whole village was set on fire," Jay explained. I watched him. His face turns sorrow.

"If it hurts too much… it's alright, you don't need to explain everything," I told him softly.

"No… it's alright. I rescued everybody but I couldn't find my sister. I went back in my house to get her… the room door was blocked by a couple of pieces of wood. I moved them making the house crumble down leaving my sister dead," Jay explained and wiped his eyes. His isn't crying is he?… no, he is. I never thought I would see a man cry… especially a ninja.

"I'm sorry," I shivered in the cold. He looked at me, I look back.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I muttered… If I said yes… what will he do? Hug me?

"Really?" He asked. He voice was so kind… soft… and gentle. It made me feel so safe. What is this feeling? I never felt like this before.

"Not really," I admitted. I wished I never said that because the next thing I knew is that he slowly moved towards me. I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Here," he said softly and heard out his arm signaling me to climb underneath. I did so and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

**NnjJ**

I woke up with a yawn. My back is aching and my body feels cold with my head burning hot. Worse sleep ever. What happen? Oh… that's right, I'm a princess… A ninja princess. Wait… Where's Jay? He was just here. I looked around to see light shining just above my head and the hole was empty. I climbed out of the hole and went outside. I shielded my eyes from the sudden burst of brightness.

"Jay?" I called out into the open. After my eyes adjusted, I looked around to see butterflies flying past and the cherry blossom tree's pink flower falling slowly making a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. I looked over to the river glistering as the sunlight hits it. I blinked a couple of times as the brightness reflected onto my eyes.

Suddenly, a smoky smelled filled my nose. A fire? Could it me the stone army and they held Jay captive?

"Jay!" I panicked. I started to run towards the smoky smell. Once I arrived, I saw Jay cooking fish above a small fire he must have made.

"Oh… Good morning princess… I didn't mean to give you a scare," Jay greeted and he stood up and started to walk over to me.

"Good morning Jay… it's alright. You just made me worry," I told him and smiled.

"Well, I made breakfast if you want some… I hope you like fish,"

"Thank you,"

**What do you think? Good or bad? Please review if possible! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Ninjago in anyway**

After we ate breakfast, we continued our journey through the forest.

I stared at him from behind as he leads the way. His brown hair was slightly wavy and once in the sun, it turned into a warm brown and gold colour making it seem so soft to touch. His built body yet so flexible and swift. His warm and safe face I see every then and now. His soft brown yet electrifying eyes are gentle. Jay's a pretty cute looking boy I must admit. I can easily feel a small blush coming on. Suddenly he stops and I darted my eyes to one of a cherry blossom trees.

"We are heading towards a small village… Jamanakai Village," he classified. I nodded. "We're going to stay there for about a day or two… I heard that the stone warriors are resting there so I'm going to get some information… Is that Ok with you Nya?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied. He so kind and gentle and mature… I don't get the other guys when they said he acts like a little kid. I know I said this many times…

"But we need to keep our real identity a secret… if everyone knew I came to town, our cover will be blown…" Jay sighed.

"So… you're like this famous ninja?" I asked. He nodded.

"So we need change our names while we're in Jamanakai Village and call each other that name,"

"I'm horrible at picking names… you can choose," I replied.

"Ok… you can be Sakaya and I'll be Junsuke?" Jay suggested. Sakaya… that a nice name and Junsuke is nice as well. I nodded. Jay's mind is so creative.

"Ok… But what are we to each other?" he asked. What the hell does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be strangers when we walk in…" He was quiet. Why is he so quiet? He cheeks were red. Oh dear. "We have to pretend to be married when we go in the village,"… MARRIED!?

"Why not siblings?" I asked nervously. If I'm married to him and I meet someone at the village… I have to know everything about him…

"We look nothing a like," he sighed but I'm glad his speak of the truth.

"Ok then…" I agreed.

"Come here," Jay demanded as he stopped and held out his hand… What is he doing? I obeyed… I slowly stepped in front of him… facing him. Our eyes meet. He spun me around… Is this his immature side? But instead I felt a tagged at my hair. I went to turn around back he kept my head still. Once he was done, I felt my shoulder length hair tied up. He spun me around so that I was facing him. Slowly he knelt down to the ground making me nervous. Next he grabbed my kimono just where about my knees were.

"Jay, wait!" but all he did was ripped the bottom part. "Oh,"

I felt like an idiot… A big stupid idiot. Next he grabbed my hand. I can see the blush on his face. He pulled me off the track and into the bushes where he knelt down and grabbed some dirt and a bit of water from the puddle. He mixed the two to get mud. He placed more dirt and got a nice reddish-brownish colour and he rubbed it against the yellow cloth -above my red kimono- which was tied around my waist like a decorative belt. He made it turn more red.

"The Stone warriors may know what we look like so I'm just trying to change your look a bit," He told me.

"Thanks," I whispered kneeling down next to him… Now it's his turn. I moved my hand to his hair and messed it up a bit. A deep crimson color appeared on his face.

"Hey! Not the hair!"

"You're just like Kai," I sighed thinking about that liar.

"Hey, at least I don't overdo with the gel," he stated. My eyes widen.

"How do you know that Kai use gel… and a lot of it?" I asked.

"I can easily see it. Being a ninja not only have to be good fighters but they also have to be good with observation otherwise we can't find the enemy weak spot," he informed. Once I done his hair… he look like someone that had lived with a pack of wolves for their whole entire life.

"What about your uniform? We can't just ripe it…" I sighed while he grinned. "What?"

"Give me a moment," he said and dashed into the bushes. I waited there until he came out in a man-styled kimono. "This isn't just only a ninja suit... it both. You just need to adjust some things,"

"That's cool,"

**NnjJ**

Once we got to the village, I can already see many stone warriors talking down the alleys tipping over carts of food.

"Ready Sakaya?" Jay…err Junsuke asked me. I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be Junsuke," I replied… I hope I don't say Jay by mistake… We walked down the streets looking for a place to stay. I must say… we look nothing like a couple. We're just 30cm away from each other without holding hands… Married couple do that I guess. I looked down at his hand. I slowly withdraw my hand and took Jay's… He didn't say anything but I think he jump… and blushing?

Finally we came across a small hotel wanting $20 per night… That's affordable and cheap. Jay paid for the accommodation. Once we got in… I was in shock… In my opinion, it should cost around 95 or so dollars per night. The interior was set beautifully with fans as decorations, straw mats above the wooden boards, a glass table with 4 purple cushions on either side. A white top kitchen and a small 20 inch flat screen TV but what shocked me further was the double sized bed. Jay must have seen my face so he asked:

"I can sleep on the ground if you want,"

"No!... I mean you don't have to…" I said. I noticed at the bottom of the bed instead of 4 legs, one on each corner but instead there was… I think 8… I can only see the foot side of the bed… there was one of each corner but on this side there's 2 right next to each other. There's two singled beds next to each other.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked me. I moved towards the right side of the bed and pulled it away from the other. Yep, there are two singled beds.

"I can sleep in one and you can sleep in the other," I blushed and I pushed the beds apart.

"Here, allow me," Jay volunteered but I didn't move, I was almost done.

"Let's just hope the cleaner won't get suspicious… we might have to put them back every morning," I sighed. As Jay and I finally moved the bed apart, he made his way to the door. I saw a small paper handle thing hanging from the door knob.

"We'll use this," Jay told me smiling.

"What is it?" I asked. It's like sign of some sort.

"Have you ever been to a hotel before?" He questioned.

"No… Remember Kai's family was protecting me," I stated. I signed as I sat down on the bed. They protected me… They even risked their lives for me... What is Kai thinking? Is he upset that his parents are dead?

"I'm going to go and get some food," I said and stood up to leave for the door.

"You want me to come?" I heard jay asked.

"No, I just need a moment to think," I went out of the room but to be pushed down hard.

"I'm sorry!" I heard a young voice apologized. I slowly stood up onto my two feet from my elbows. "Are you Ok?"

I looked to see a beautiful young girl with brown hair with red streaks and dark green eyes with brown outlines.

"I'm alright," I reassured as she helped me up. She looked around 13 or 14.

"My name is Harumi," she introduced. I shook her hand.

"Sakaya," I smiled.

"My father is the owner of the hotel… I'm very sorry to knock you over,"

"It's alright,"

**NnjJ**

After my shopping, I returned back to the hotel room. As I was about to open the door…

"Yes! A new High-Score!" I heard someone yell… Must be Jay but who is he talking to? I opened the door to see him cross-legged in front of the TV with a video game controller in his hands and his eyes glued to the TV… Ok, is this what the others mean by being childish and immature?

"I'm back Junsuke!" I called and I closed the door behind me and placed the shopping on the kitchen benches. I saw him jumped and turn off the consol.

"Oh… um… welcome back," Jay greet sheepishly making me giggle.

**So what do you think? I like to say thank you to all those who helped me with my problem! Thanks! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this story is completely different to the actual show. Such as Kai's not Nya's brother and I'm going to make that Lloyd's not Garmadon's son. The stone army is basically People in stone amour. Garmadon has a son but not Lloyd. I'll inform more later if I do come up with something. **

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Ninjago in anyway**

After I placed the shopping back, I started to cook dinner. Noodle soup. I just hope Jay likes it… it would be a shame if he didn't… I placed the soup in each bowl, I heard Jay screamed some more about winning and new high-scores… I found it cute. I'm happy that he's happy.

"Dinner's ready!" I called from the kitchen. I heard the music of the game turned off and shuffling noises to see Jay rushing towards me. As I moved the bowls to the glass table, Jay got the cutlery. As I sat down on the cushion, Jay did the same.

"You're a good cook," Jay complimented making me blush. He's such a sweetie some times.

"You like to play games don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I saw Jay blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly then stuffing noodles into his mouth with the chopsticks. "This much better than Cole's cooking,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Is it possibly that Cole is a good cook but I'm better or is it that he's a terrible cook?

"Cole is the worst cook in the world," he replied. I giggled a bit.

"So what are the others like?"

"Well… Kai is the hot-headed out all of us,"

"I know that already,"

"Umm… Lloyd is the strongest by power, not strength. Cole is first and Kai is second. I'm the inventor of the group and fastest and Zane's the brains and skills," Jay explained. I looked over to the TV to see his Nunchucks on the ground.

"How did you make the chain into electricity?" I asked. It's not a chain when it's supposed to be…

"I didn't make it. Sensei Wu father did, except this weapon is different from all the other Nunchucks. He made another 3 like it but as a Sword, Shurikens and Scythe. These 4 weapons are known as the golden weapons belonging to the elemental masters: Lighting, Ice, Earth and Fire. The Nunchucks of Lighting, The Sword of Fire, The Shurikens of Ice and The Scythe Of Quakes or earth in other words,"

I was amazed by all of the information. Elemental weapons belonging to masters… Wait… that lighting in the forest… Jay can control lighting? He's the master of lighting? That's cool.

"I'm the Ninja of Lighting; Kai is the ninja of fire. Cole is earth and Zane's ice,"

"What about Lloyd?"

"Well, He the strongest by power like I said before. He doesn't need a golden weapon to defeat someone but he can create these greens orb to attack. He is known as the Green Ninja, the one that can harness and control all 4 elements. When 4 elements goes together, it's called creation,"

"Wow… this is very interesting," I looked down in my bowl to see I was finish, as well as Jay. "Here," I said as I went to collect his plate.

"Thank you," He thanked. As I went to wash the dishes, I heard the TV being turn on as well as the games. I shook my head but I smiled.

**Next Day**

I woke up to the smell of buns and dumplings. As I opened my eyes and slowly got out of bed, I saw Jay cooking. I smiled.

"So not only Ninja has to be observant but also must be cooks?" I asked slightly making him jump. I giggled a bit.

"Good morning. No, it's not… Zane's the best. I'm OK but Kai and Cole are worse,"

"Yeah… Kai always add too much spices," I giggled and went to lean against the bench watching him cook. His hands were swift. At last he was done and we ate breakfast.

"So how did Sensei Wu found you?" I asked.

"Well… I was testing my invention. When I did, I crashed into a billboard and broke through it and as I was recovering, Sensei was drinking tea on the same roof top and he told me I had the potential to be a ninja,"

"But how does he know that?"

"Knows what?"

"You and the other 4 have the potential to be ninjas?"

"Umm… I guess my determination and to keep on trying. You see, I've been working on that invention for that time making many prototypes. Each one fail so I tried again and again. Maybe that what Wu need for the Ninja of Lighting,"

"And your speed?"

"I guess,"

"Wow… there's so much to learn about ninjas," I sighed.

"Yeah… there is plenty to learn but I think I covered you quite a bit," Jay chuckled. I smiled.

"Housekeeping!" We heard someone from the door shouted and knocking. I turned to look the sigh was on the bench of the kitchen. Jay stood and walked to the door. I couldn't help but look what he was doing. He opened the door and said.

"Sorry, we're fine for now,"

"Ok," the cleaner said and left. He closed the door and headed back to the table.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked as I finished the rest of the dumplings on my plate.

"Well, today I'm going to go around and asked about the Stone Army's activities in this village. If you want, you can come along and shop for some… better clothes," he said and then indicated to my ripped and torn Kimono.

"Ok," I replied and we walked out of the room and out of the hotel and to some shops. As I was going through some dresses, I heard Jay's conversation with the shopkeeper.

"Hi. How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me anything about the Stone warriors?" He asked.

"Of course…" I heard her say quietly. I turned my gaze to the two and I saw her looking around to see if the coast is clear. Then I heard her whisper.

"The Stone warriors are forcing us to give them food every now and then. They are expecting more food by tomorrow. Once a week, they will take a couple of young girls to Anagan… Garmadon's Son,"

"Is there anything else?"

"About from the fact they take weapons that we make then no… that's all," I turned my head to a certain red Kimono. I sighed. Why would the Stone Warriors take young girls to Garmadon's son? I sighed once more and look at the kimono design. Red all over that ends just past the knees. On both sides, it's cut upwards the mid upper legs. At the edge of the kimono, it had a yellow ribbon and when the cuts end there was a bow. The sleeves and edge was yellow too. I liked it but the price… It's too expensive.

"Do you want that one?" I turned around to see Jay.

"It's too expensive," I told him but he grabbed it.

"It's alright," he reassured. "Why don't you try it on?"

I nodded and took it off him and went into the change rooms. I took the kimono off the clothes hanger and a plastic bag fell out with a pair of red sandals, 2 long red ribbons and 2 beautiful black fans with a red sting at the bottom. The label on the plastic says it comes with the kimono. I slip into the kimono not bothering to take out the fans or the ribbons or shoes. I walked out and I saw Jay's eyes widen, mouth reaching for the floor and his face brightly red.

"I-it looks good on y-you," he splutters. I giggled. I went back in and changed out of it and tuck the plastic bag in the kimono. Jay paid the required amount. We continued to walk and up a little yet steep hill. Next we heard a lady screamed and a pram rolling down the hill with a little sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Next I saw Jay swiftly running after the pram and holding the handles before it crashing into a stall.

"Junsuke!" I called and I started running after him.

"I'm fine," he said. Next I saw a lady with brown hair neatly done in a bun and she had light brown eyes covered by glasses.

"Oh, Thank you so much!" she cried as she walked towards the carriage. These events were way too fast for me to keep in. As a reward she gave us a bottle of wine. "Thank you," she said again and left.

Once Jay and I went but to the hotel, I went to the kitchen to cook something for lunch. As I cooked, I felt like I was being watched over.

"You were pretty fast back there," I said calmly knowing it Jay.

"I can't let an innocent baby die," he replied. His words echoed in my mind. _I can't let an innocent baby die_. But is it ok to kill men? Probably forced to work for Garmadon? Why didn't it occur to me before that those warriors probably had families waiting for them? Maybe they were forced.

"Is everything Ok?" I heard Jay asked interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah… Everything fine," I reassured him. "What did the lady at the shop meant by the stone warriors taking young girls to Garmadon's son?" I heard Jay sighed. This doesn't sound good.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No," I replied. I let the pork boil in the pot and I walked over to him. "So what does she mean?"

"Not now… it's probably not safe for you to know…" He said. I let it aside… I will eventually know but for now… I can't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Ninjago in anyway**

As I set up the table, Jay was taking a shower. I place a bowl on a plate and place it on one side of the table then I moved the other. I placed chopsticks and soups spoons of either side and a got 2 cups and settled it on the table with the wine in the middle next to the vase of flowers. As I went to get the spices and sauces, I heard the water turned off. I eased my pace and went over to get them with time then went back. As I sat down, the bathroom door opened and Jay walked in, in his kimono.

"Wow, this looks good," I heard him complimented as he sat down. I felt my cheeks burned. Instead of eating, I poured him a glass of wine but he didn't drink it, instead he smelt it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything until he took a tiny sip.

"I need to make sure it wasn't poisoned," He replied and settled the cup back down. "It's not poisoned thankfully,"

"But why would an innocent citizen gives us poison?" I asked as stared at the glass.

"I mean it just happens that the pram came falling down the hill and I was just there to catch it… what happen if the town is working for Garmadon and they know that we're here?"

"but what about that lady in the shop? She gave you some information… I'm sure the whole town isn't under siege,"

"She could be betraying them but why would a mother be having alcohol and give it to us so freely?"

"It could be that she happy that her child is safe," I said… if jay keeps this up then I won't be able to think anything else. "Oh well… at least it's not poisoned so bottoms up!" I cheered and gulp it all down. The bitter taste filled my mouth and my throat burned and my eyes tear up and I felt my throat getting tighter as it was hard to breathe. I coughed.

"Nya?" I heard Jay said but I couldn't say anything. My hands automatically went to grip my neck to prevent the burning sensation. I watched as Jay stood up and rushes to my aid. I felt him placed a hand on my back and the other to my mouth.

"Spit it out!" But it was already down my throat. As he rubbed my back, he checks the glass and took a sip from it. Maybe a big gulp would take effects. As the burning died down…

"That my first alcohol I had ever drunk," I admitted. He hands moved away and I rushed over to the sink of the kitchen to drink so water. "And that will be my last,"

"Princess! Don't scare me like that! Tell me next time," I heard him told me. I sighed and made my way back to the table. "I really thought you were poisoned,"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that," I apologized.

"it's alright… After this I'm going to go get some more information OK?"

"Ok,"

**NnjJ**

After lunch, I got ready quickly and went outside to wait for Jay. As I walked out of the hotel room, I bumped into Harumi again.

"Oh, hey Sakaya… I didn't see you there," the young girl apologized.

"It's alright… you sure seem to bump into a lot of people,"

"Yeah… I'm rushing all the time," the girl blushed. Harumi is like a little sister to me, once in a while she brings us some food and make sure that we're comfortable. I also invite her in to have tea when Jay is gone to gather recent stone warriors' activity… Just then the door opened to reveal Jay.

"Oh, Junsuke, this is Harumi… Harumi, this is Junsuke," I introduced the two and they bowed in respect. When they straighten their backs, it was quick due a sound of a gun firing.

"Oh no," I heard Harumi muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Every Saturday some men from Garmadon's son are here to collect some girls," she gasped.

"But why a gun?" I asked but there was no answer. Junsuke brushed passed us heading towards the exit. Harumi and I followed behind.

As we walked outside, all of the town folks were circled while the stone army circled them. One of the warriors spotted us and made us go in the circle. I looked at Jay who looked at me back. The crowds were all scared.

"Who are they going to pick this time?"

"I hope it's not me,"

I wonder… who are they going to pick? Not me… I'm not pretty or what so ever… For all I know is that Anagan, Garmadon's son must be looking for a pretty girl to be his wife but why get more every week? I looked around. There was a redhead with bright blue eyes. Maybe her but her body is a bit too over weight. There was a brown hair with golden highlights and dark brown eyes. Defiantly her. There wasn't many people in this village. Next I looked at Harumi… She's a goner. She's young and pretty, that what the lady at the shop said. Harumi's name stands for 'Springtime Beauty'. Suddenly, the whole village fell silent as another warrior pulled the trigger for the gun. A loud piercing bang struck my ears making a slight ring.

I was scared. Dead scared… No terrified. My hands were trembling at my side as I tighten the grip on another kimono Jay had willingly brought for me. I looked at Jay who looked at me back. I could easily tell that he could tell that I'm scared. I saw his hand stretched out slowly and I took it and squeezed it a bit. It was soft and smooth for a ninja. His cheeks were flushed red. We stared into the other's eyes.

Everything going around me became quiet and a blur but Jay. His soft brown yet electrifying eyes lit off a spark in my stomach. But suddenly, the spark stopped and everything came back to my attention and the sound of the surrounding returned as I was pulled away from him by a warrior. My eyes widen and I reached out my hand for his. I looked around. I'm not the only one being pulled out. Every single woman is pulled out… All the young and near or is pretty.

As I was forced to be in a line with the others, a warrior walked down inspecting us and asking for names and writing down status and feedback on each and every one of us. Next to me was Harumi. Her skin pale and her eyes were covered in fear. Her hands were shaking like mine. Once the warrior done inspecting he stood in the middle and cleared his throat.

"Anagan this week only want 1 woman so one of you will be taken," he announced then looked back at the paper.

I hope it's not me.

I crossed my fingers.

Please not me.

"Today, we would be taking…"

Please oh please let it not be me.

"Harumi," I was beyond shock. She's only 13. Sweet and innocent. Even if I may not know what Anagan would do… it's bad. I heard her squeal in surprised and shocked. I shook my head.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I saw Jay's face dropped. Crowds gasping and Harumi clutching my arm.

"No Sakaya!"

**It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I hoped you like it. Please review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Ninjago in any way**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the extra-long wait but the chapter you all been waiting for is here! So far, I have planned that this story is going to be Nya's Point of View for the whole thing. **

That night, I cooked dinner like always. I sighed. Tomorrow Anagan's men are going to take me to him. I felt a presence nearby but it was Jay. No one else. I looked back to see him looking at me whiling leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know the danger and risk you had put yourself in?" I heard him asked. I could hear the anger, disappointment, sadness and worry in his voice.

"Well… If I could go in and see Anagan… Maybe he could spill the plan of taking over Ninjago. He doesn't know I'm the princess yet. And maybe while I distract him… You could somehow kill him or whatever," I replied trying not to choke back on my tears. I closed the pot's lid and turned my body so I faced him instead of turning my neck. He shook his head.

"That could work but you still got no idea what he do, now do you?" Jay questioned. I sighed and shook my head signaling no. He walked to the bed and I followed. Once he turned around. His face was bright red.

"People like Anagan… is planning to do something to you… you don't what it is… correct?" I nodded.

"But what stuff?"

"You really don't know?" I shook my head. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him and I place his hands into mine. "Jay. What is he going to do to me?"

"Stuff like," Oh dear. He's blushing like crazy. "He might jump on you in a… somewhat naughty way,"

"Jump on me? Why? And what do you mean by naughty way?" I don't get it. He's confusing me so bad. I know I'm smart but I got no idea what he means.

"You don't understand men do you?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Forgive me,"

"For what?"

"For what I'm going to do next," he said. Then all of a sudden he grabbed me by the front of my kimono and pushed me down on the bed. Now I get it. Anagan was planning on doing _that_. How could I be so dumb.

At the same time I tried to slip out of Jay's grip as he was on top of me and held my kimono. Even though I know what he's doing. I asked "Jay! What are you doing?!"

"Some men will forced some girls onto the bed or ground like this," I looked into his eyes. Anger. "Then they will violently play with you and tug on your clothes," Then he violently pulled on my kimono and shook it making the sleeves go down revealing my bare shoulders.

"And then they might pull your clothes off," he said then his hand slowly started to go down. I couldn't think straight. I needed to do something fast. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Will that work or will that encourage them?

"That won't be enough to stop a man. Heck, that won't even work at all!" He shouted as his hands got lower. I was freaking out.

"Then what about this!" And I head-butted his head sending him climbing off holding his head. "Jay! I'm so sorry!" I apologized and climb off the bed and to his aid. I managed to get him to remove his hands but only to see a huge red mark on his nose that is trickling down blood.

"What is your head made out of? Metal? That's much harder than Zane's," he asked. Zane?

"Sorry… I have a really hard head and what do you mean it's harder than Zane's?" I asked and his face went pale.

"Just pretend I never mention anything about Zane," he sighed and I watched him crawled to the table to get a tissue to clean up his bloody face. "But that what you should do,"

"Ok Jay… I'm sorry about your nose," I sighed. He came back and sat on the bed next to me while holding the tissue to his nose.

"But before any of that happens, slip this into his drink if you can," he said and rolled on the bed and to the other side and opened up a drawer containing to a bed-side table and he pulled out a little package.

"What is that?"

"Poison,"

"But what happens if there's no cups or what so ever?" I asked.

"Well… A profession female ninja can put it on her lips and kiss him," Jay replied and shrugs. KISS HIM?!

"Jay! That's gross! There's no way I'm going to kiss an evil guy!"

"Well he might kiss you," he stated. I laid back on the bed and sighed. "But just as I thought, just slip into his drink if there are any drinks,"

"Ok,"

**Next Day**

I stared into my reflection as Harumi was fixing my hair. I watched her face as a tear drop went down her cheek.

"Why Sakaya?" she asked. I sighed.

"You're only 13. Harumi, to me you are like a little sister," I told the young girl. She took her hands off my hair and wiped the tears away. I got up and went over to hug her. "Don't cry Harumi… It's better this way," I sighed.

Once, she was done with my makeup and hair and dress, I looked in the mirror. Somehow she managed to tie up my short hair into a bun and I was wearing little makeup yet each was effective. The dress was her mother's. Sadly, Harumi mother passed on 3 years ago. That's why I care so much about her. The dress was red, puffy sleeves that just cover the shoulders. It ends just above the knees and has a big white bow at the back of the dress where my waist are.

I wore white slip on shoes as well. Harumi left so she wouldn't cry further leaving me to talk to jay.

"Now, the house Anagan lives in at the moment has many rooms making it hard to find which room you two are in. The walls are made of paper so I want you to cast a shadow because there has to be a light source," Jay informed.

"Ok Jay," I muttered. Being a ninja must be hard…

Later, Anagan's men came to pick me up to take me to his house. I wonder… Is this men good looking or ugly? As soon as we got there, I took a big gulp. They lead me to his room. There walls were paper. Like Jay said. There was more than 1 light source and the room smelt like rose petals.

_Remember Nya, you're on a mission. Jay will come for you. If he asks you your name, say it's Sakaya not Nya_. I told myself. I looked over to the bed to see a men laying on it but his head was propped up on one of his arms. Open a window! I might throw up!

_Yuck he's ugly!_ I heard the door close. I turned around just to see the men leaving. I gulped once more. I looked back to Anagan. Long black hair with a long black mustache… Long like Sensei's Wu mustache. He was wearing nothing but pants but the zip and the button was undone… Why am I looking down there.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-S-Sakaya," I mumbled. He sat up. Oh no… What's going to happen to me now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Ninjago in any way**

I stood still as Anagan made his way towards me. Now, he was just centimeters from my body. I can feel his breathing on my skin… I can feel the alcohol on him. I can feel my body shake as he walked around me.

"You don't seem too bad," he said as his hand touches my cheek. I took a step aside so his hand fell. I face my back towards him but he gripped my shoulders and spun me around. As an instinct, my hands went up and ended up in front of my chest. He then grabs my hands. I tried to jerk away from him but he didn't resist letting go… instead he moved me closer to his body. "Let's have a little fun shall we?" but I could tell it was rhetorical. He pushed me down onto the ground as he was top of me. He let go of my hands and grab my kimono and shook it violently… Just like Jay said.

I was completely freaking out. Next, Anagan moved his lips closer but I managed to get out of his grip and move over to his bedside table where there was a glass of wine. I quickly took the poison and poured a little into the drink. I looked back to him to see that he was coming after me. I quickly held the drink in front.

"Why don't you have a drink first?" I asked nervously but quickly as well. He stopped and looked at me.

"Nah, let's have fun instead," and he grabbed me foot and dragged me under him but I still held the glass.

"Just a little sip?"

"I said no," and he hit the glass out of my hand. We were right in front of a light and there was a shadow casting on the wall. _Please Jay! Help me!_

He next started to take off his pants. Oh dear me. Just then Anagan was thrown off me. I looked around to see no one. I looked back and saw that he had just been shot but the gun was quiet… Just like a ninja. My mind suddenly clouded up with Jay… His dreamy eyes but I quickly snapped out of my trance and look back to Anagan. I quickly rushed to the window and saw Jay in a tree. I saw his hand waved to the side, warning me to move for his next shot. I obeyed and got down low. Next, I saw the room go up in flames. I went to the window and slowly climbed out.

I held onto the window and let myself dangle. Next I heard a whisper which made my heart feel warm. This can't be the feeling of love… is it?

"Nya, Let go! I'll promise I'll catch you," Jay yelled in a whisper. I did and he caught me. I dug my face into his suit and cried. I must say… I never thought I'll end up in stuff like this. In this crazy war, seeing everyone been killed. Almost getting rape! I felt Jay's arms wrapped around my body and one of his hands went to my head as he rubbed it.

"I know it's hard princess but we need to go," I didn't want to move. I felt protective and safe in his embrace. I just hugged him back. I can feel him tense but I don't want to let go. I snuggled my face into his chest and let more tears fell.

"Anagan's dead!" We heard everyone in the house screamed. I couldn't move… I felt like I was paralyzed.

"I-I can't feel my body," I whispered. This wasn't one of those love moments when you just want to be still and so on. I literally can't move. "Jay, I-I'm serious," he looked at me. I saw concern all over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I c-can't feel my body or move," I gasped. We heard gushes of footsteps as the guard left the building looking for the murder. Jay quickly picked me up and he ran into the forest. My body fell into limp, I felt like a lifeless doll. Everything became slow and his face glowed. I starred at his face. His hair flowing behind him as he ran. The moonlight reflected off his face giving him a charming look. At last, we were out of sight and danger and he placed me down.

"Where's the poison?" he asked.

"In the pocket inside of the dress," I couldn't get it out for him…

"May I?" he asked. I wanted to nod but I couldn't.

"Yeah," I said softly and quietly like a whisper. His moved to the top of the dress and his hand went down and he found the poison and took it out and we both found it to be empty. "I didn't used it all,"

"It must have spilled therefor paralyzing you,"

"Will it wear off?" I choked out. He nodded. "Let's go back to the village,"

"We can't,"

"Why?"

"None of the girls that had been taken had ever come back at all… If the village knew you came back… they'll be questioning how you came back and why the other girls didn't. We need to go to Ninjago City and meet the others,"

"But what about Harumi? I can't live her behind!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Nya but we can't go back," I wanted to run away but I can't. I heard him sighed and he picked me up. He walked over to a bush and there was a bag with our stuff… he must have packed up before he left and came to rescue me.

**Next day**

I woke up to find myself in a comfy queen sized bed. I looked around the room; there were two bed side tables on each side of the bed. There wasn't much in the room but there was a closet, a coffee table and 2 sitting mats on either side. There was a vase of roses on the table with a tea pot. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my upper back… From where Anagan smashed me against the ground. I placed my legs over the side of the table and I saw a huge red rash across my left leg. I looked at my arms and saw that they were fine. As I stood up, my arm went over to my stomach to feel it been bandaged from underneath the night gown I was wearing. I lifted the gown up to see I was wearing shorts underneath. _Good._

I undid the bandage to see a huge red rash across my stomach. I wrapped the bandage around again and I limped over to the coffee table and poured myself a cup of tea and I sipped it. I turned my head around to hear the door sliding open to see kai enter in. I must be in Ninjago City. I still haven't forgiven him.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Angry," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell you that you were a princess or I wasn't your brother. I did it for your safety," He apologized. I just sighed and place the cup down.

"So am I in Ninjago City?" I asked. He nodded. "Where's Jay?"

"He's sleeping, apparently he had been traveling for two day straight while carrying you,"

"What?! I've been out of 2 days?!" I shouted and got up but wince and I grabbed my side of my stomach. I felt Kai's arms cradle and supported me.

"Slow down Nya before you hurt yourself," he told me but I got out of his grip and walked out of the room. I walked outside of the monastery to me greeted by the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms as they fell from the trees. I looked to see Zane meditating underneath the tree. I went back in and bumped into Cole.

"sorry," I muttered and got up quickly and left. I went into each room. No Jay.

"Nya?" I turned around to see Jay. I smiled and ran into his arms but he pushed me off.

"Jay?" Why on earth did he push me?

"I'm sorry," and he walked off. What's happening around here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Ninjago in anyway**

"Jay!" I called after him but he didn't look back. He didn't stop. This time I ran after him. "Jay!" I was just a meter away from him until I heard Sensei called my name. I sighed and walked to him.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked. He walked into his room and I followed. He sat on the mat and I sat down.

"Nya, I must not allow you to get into any relationships with these ninja,"

"Relationships? Jay and I are just friends… good friends,"

"Are you sure you're just friends?" He question. He got me. I mean Jay and I are friends right? Sure he did push on down, carried me and put his hand inside my kimono but it doesn't mean we're girlfriend or boyfriend… right?

"Listen Nya, if you die and you have a serious relationship with one of them, they would never be the same… Jay had told you the story about his sister right?" I nodded. "Ever since then, he had changed, he's gloomy, sad and don't put as much effort into his training. When someone you love dearly dies, you put the blame on yourself. That what happened to Jay,"

"But Sensei Wu… Why would Jay put the blame on himself?" I asked. Then I remembered… When Jay told me about his sister, he told me it was his fault… I remember how he was crying.

"The reason he would blame himself is because he would wish he was there to protect and save her in time but he was too late,"

**Flashback**

_"It was my fault… When I was 15, some of the skeletons from the underworld came to my home village. Sensei Wu sent me out to send them back to the underworld. I went to attack them but the whole village was set on fire," Jay explained. I watched him. His face turns sorrow._

_"If it hurts too much… it's alright, you don't need to explain everything," I told him softly. _

_"No… it's alright. I rescued everybody but I couldn't find my sister. I went back in my house to get her… the room door was blocked by a couple of pieces of wood. I moved them making the house crumble down leaving my sister dead," Jay explained._

**End Of Flashback**

"This applies with you Nya, if Jay dies, you won't be the same, you would take down the role of being the Ninja Princess and then we'll fall,"

"but if you love someone and they die… wouldn't that give you something to fight for? Someone to take revenge on and release the anger,"

"Nya… they don't go like that. You saw Kai's parent got killed right?" I nodded. "As soon as you left with jay, he was sad, when we needed him to cooperate, he couldn't do so. I don't know why but that's how they go,"

"But if I die… that would give them something to fight for… right?" I asked.

"Once you die, we would be declared defeated. An army cannot operate without a leader to lead them. As a Ninja Princess, your role is to lead us. You also have to make plans and strategies on what we should do. You're the last one of the royal family. If you die, we can't just go and make a random person become Queen or King. Without you, all of Ninjago will fall in chaos. Nya, Love is like a rubber band held at both ends by two people. When one leaves... it hurts the other. And when I say leave, I mean die," Sensei finished and got up and left the room but before he left, he turned around. "I had also organized the ninja to train you so you can defend yourself," and then he left.

I sighed. I don't know what to do anymore. Did sensei told Jay the same thing too? Is that why he's more distant now? I got up and left the room and went back to mines. I didn't want to do any training now. I laid on my bed and starred at the ceiling. I closed my eyes slowly letting everything in my mind go away but my eyes snapped open once I heard yelling and screaming and bangs. This got me worried. I jumped from my bed and leaped to the training area outside of the monastery to see Jay and Kai fighting each other and Cole, Zane and Lloyd standing back… this must be training… I hope I don't have to fight anyone…

"Princess," I heard Zane said and he bowed down with the others following.

"Guys stand up, you don't need to bow to me every time and you can just can me Nya," I told them. I looked over to Jay. I couldn't help but stare at him. I'm pretty sure that I'm experiencing love. Finally they stood up and looked at me.

"So umm… Sensei told us that we need to train you so you can defend yourself whenever we're getting attack," Cole informed. I sighed. I don't want to kill anybody, heck! I have never even touched a knife that your fight with, not the one in the kitchen.

"Ok… Sensei already told me," I said.

**Later that night**

I limped to my bed and rubbed my sore back. I must say, training to be a ninja is hard. I tried using shurikens, swords, Nunchucks and a scythe and I wouldn't even use it properly! I know what you're thinking, a sword? That has to be easy! Not a long one that weighs like a ton. Shurikens, I couldn't throw them right… I nearly hit Lloyd! Nunchucks, that's why my back it hurting! I kept hitting myself! And a scythe?

**Flashback**

"Right then… Since you can't use swords, Nunchucks or shurikens, I'm going to teach you how to use a scythe," Cole informed. I watched as the others sat down on a bench made out of stone. Cole walked over to me and handed me a scythe. I held it at the end but the blade instantly fell to the ground. "it's alright, I did the same thing as I started. Now I want you to lift it up,"

I held the ends and used all the power I got. I lifted it up pretty fast but was I did, Cole was standing in front of me so I got him underneath the chin and knocked him of his feet. My arms were over my head and the scythe was up in the air. I felt my arms became wobbly and I lost my balance and the scythe brought me down and I fell on my back.

"Ow… Double takedown with the scythe," I heard Lloyd sighed.

**End Of Flashback**

That was a disaster. Then they give me a staff. I was alright but they said my arms won't get used to it. I mean they were right. After 5 minutes my arms grew completely tired so then they said not anything to big or too long for me. So then they started to teach me hand to hand combat.

Now I have to wait until tomorrow… _fun_.

**That's Chap 8! Sorry for the long wait. I was working on Secret Of The Water Ninja and my new story but ****_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I laid on the grass with my back throbbing in pain. Again, I failed to block off Lloyd's punch. They were taking turns to train me. They train me from 8am-2pm and then I have to train with some lady about manners and taking upon the roll of being the Princess until 5pm which isn't so bad.

"Nya, are you alright?" Lloyd asked me. I nodded and slowly stand up. "If you're in pain, we can always take a break,"

"No, it's alright," I muttered and placed my arms in front of me. As he threw a punch I lifted my right arm up and instead of Lloyd's punch hitting me in the face, it just went up.

"Good, now, again," I sighed. After a while he moved onto blocking kicks… Fun fun fun…

**Later that day**

I wish I could just call her a bitch out aloud. Luckily she hasn't heard me yet. Even though this is my first 5 minutes with her, her bright green hair is irritating to the eye, the perfume she chooses to wear smells dreadful to the nose, her voice is high-pitch and sounds like someone trying to talk after pegging their noses and that's annoying to the ear.

"Back straight!" she sang and she always keeps on singing! She's teaching me how to sit on a chair in a mannered way. "Tuck your legs underneath the seat and placed your right ankle over your left," I did so but she bends down and pushed my feet to the left. I couldn't keep my balance properly and fell off the chair… How can you fall off a chair? Please don't ask. "Again," and this time I managed to do it.

"Ok… what are we doing now?"

"Now, we're going to learn how to walk in a gown but also in heels and balancing a book," she informed.

"I can't do all of that!" I screamed and sunk in my chair.

"Back straight!" I sighed and obeyed. "Now, let me find an 8 inch high heels!" she squealed and left. 8 inch? That's way too high. "I'm back!"

"That was quick," I muttered. My back was still aching and sitting up straight isn't helping at all. I slip into the shoes and held onto the chair.

"Let go of the chair," I did. "Start walking to me now," she sang. I took 1 step and I lost my balance. I wobbled back and forward until I found it again. I took 4 more steps but I collapsed.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"what was that?"

"Nothing!"

**Bed Time**

I walked into my room and took off my flats and I walked over to my bed. I'm just so tired and sore. I was at the end of the bed and I just fell into its warmth. I crawled over to the pillow but to see a note. I picked it up and unfold it.

_Sorry about the past few days. I'll make it up tonight. Meet in the garden. Make sure no one sees you  
-Jay_

I smiled. I quickly jumped off and tuck the note into my pocket and I slip my flats on and I dashed out but also quietly. I went into the garden to meet up with the night starry sky. I could hear the chirps of the crickets.

"Nya," I heard jay whispered. I smiled and walked over to him. "I'm soooo sorry! You see… Sensei gave me a talk that-"

"Don't worry, he gave me the same one," I said. I heard him sigh in relief. "But why aren't you even talking to me though? But only now?"

"Sensei requested me to talk less to you… he thinks we're dating… but boy did he get that wrong," We both chuckled softly. "_Or are we?"_

"What did you say?" I asked. I didn't heard what he said before.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Have you seen Ninjago City during night time?"

"No… I haven't," I admitted.

"Climb on my back," I was hesitate at first but I eventually climbed on and then he springed into a nearby tree. We were in the quietest area of the city is what I heard. I tighten the grip on jay's back and place my head on his shoulders. "Are you still scared of heights?"

"Yeah," I said with my voice trembling with fear. I felt my stomach squeezed and I squeezed my eyes shut. Jay was moving so fast, I'm afraid I might fall off. I felt the wind brushing against my skin decreased.

"Princess, open your eyes," And I felt jay stopped jumping. I opened my eyes to see that we were on a building in the middle of the city. I jumped off and went to the edge of the building. I couldn't believe my eyes, the city lights sparkled. It was peaceful and the city looks absolutely wonderful. "What you think?"

"Wow…" Is all what I can say. He was right next to me. The lights of the city shone on our faces and sparkled in our eyes. I looked at him. He was calm. Suddenly his face turned and faces me. I turned my head quickly so I was facing the city. I felt my cheeks burned up. I heard shuffling sounds. I looked back to Jay to see him moving closer to me while looking at the city. My hand was on the rail and I felt Jay's hand touching it. I looked at him to see him staring in my eyes. A deep blush on his face. My eyes closed and pursed my lips. I slowly felt his breath on my face. My stomach was twisting and turning with excitement. I felt his hand cradle my cheek. His breath got warmer as he face was getting closer to mine.

It's like time stood still around us. The noises around died down. I felt his nose placed upon mines. I felt his nose twist sideways then I felt his lips made contact with mines. His hands moved down to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I pushed my lips against his. Enjoying this moment as long as I can.

_"Nya, I must not allow you to get into any relationships with these ninja,"_

_"Relationships? Jay and I are just friends… good friends,"_

_"Are you sure you're just friends?" He question_

My eyes opened as I remembered Sensei's words.

_"This applies with you Nya, if Jay dies, you won't be the same, you would take down the role of being the Ninja Princess and then we'll fall,"_

_"but if you love someone and they die… wouldn't that give you something to fight for? Someone to take revenge on and release the anger,"_

_"Nya… they don't go like that,"_

I moved away and looked away from him and unwrapped my arms from his neck. "Nya… What's wrong?" I stepped away from him. I felt my eyes tear up. I can't allow myself to fall in love with him. My role is splitting us apart! "Princess?" Tears were falling like a waterfall. "What's wrong, you can tell me anything," and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I spin away and ran from him. "Nya!"

I ran. I went to the other side of the building and quickly climbed down the ladder that was rest against the building. Once I was mid-way, I jumped off and landed on the platform and went down the stairs.

"Nya!"

I looked behind me to see him catching up. He was so fast. I kept on running down the stairs and onto another platform. I looked back over the rails. I was only 4 meters from the ground. I leaped over the rails and landed on the road of Ninjago City. I ran. I ran to get away from _him._

"Nya!"

**Nya! What are you doing? Anyway, sorry for the long update, I got banned from my laptop so I had to do everything on my Ipod and it wasn't easy. Please review otherwise my work on the ipod is for nothing… ;(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I ran, tears in my eyes. The cold wind slapping against my cheeks. I looked back to see him catching up. Suddenly I felt his arms wrapped around my body.

"No!" I screamed. I tried so hard to get out but his grip was tight.

"Nya, please!"

"Let me go now!" I turned around and slapped his cheek. I closed my hand as it turned red. There was a red hand mark on his cheek. He let go of me and held his hand to his cheek. I ran off quickly. I looked back again to see him still in the same spot and disbelief on his face. A huge rush of guilt entered my body. What have I done? I'm not supposed to get in any relationships with these ninja and yet I allowed myself to kiss one! I kept on running not daring to look back.

**Next day**

I walked around on the cold streets as the sun started to rise. I hugged my body to keep the warmth in. I already felt hungry and thirsty. The streets were black and the fog was low to the ground. Suddenly a bright orange went through the fog and I ran to the corner of a building.

"I saw something over there," A man with stone amour and a deep voice said. Oh please don't say that the stone warriors. "There! Somebody's just behind that building!" I heard their voice getting closer, their boots stomping against the ground. I dashed for it and ran.

"Get her!" This voice was higher. I panted as I ran in my slippers.

"It's a girl, she can be some use for Lord Garmadon!" I ran onto the cold and damp streets. I looked behind and saw them gaining on me. I ran into an alley but saw it was a dead end. I tried climbing the wall but it was no used. I looked behind to see two men coming up to me. Grinning with their swords over their shoulders.

"It's a pretty one, mate," I said and both of them looked at me.

"Would be alright if we have a little fun," One said.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed but they can closer. One of them grabbed my around the waist and planted his lips on mine. I tried to struggle and get free but the grips were strong! Then I heard rattling of amour being placed down and belts of the pants. Not again… This happened like with Anagan… Except this is the real thing.

Later that day, they left on the streets figuring out that I'm no use to their Lord and luckily they didn't take me. I was sore all over, hickies which look like bruises on my skin. I cradle myself in the corner. Why did I left Jay? I should have accepted it and just don't talk to him rather than this. After a good hour, I got up and searched for food. I took out my hair accessories and walked up to a food cart and trade it in for 3 apples which should be enough to last me 3 days if I use it well.

**No POV **

"Jay, have you seen Nya?" Sensei Wu asked Jay. Everyone was looking for Nya in the monastery, searching every nook and cranny but Jay.

"Err… No," Jay lied.

"Jay," Sensei said firmer.

"I saw her last night but that was it," he said, feeling guiltier than ever. He never lied but if he tell them this, he'll get kicked out.

"It's not like her to run off like this,"

"She did mention she hated her princess trainer," Jay muttered quietly so no one could hear him.

"Jay, please help us to look," Sensei said and left. Jay's stomach churned. He went over to his dresser and packed an overnight bag and he placed it on his back. He leaped out of the window, leaving a note saying he went to look in the village. He first checked the place where he kissed her. No signs. He looked inside the building and the nearby streets but no signs of the princess. At the end of the day, he pressed his back against the wall and slid down, tears pouring down. It was his fault that their princess was missing.

"Nya!" He cried out in defeat. He never felt so miserable in his life apart from his sister's death. In the end, he went back to the monastery, not bothering to eat. He collapse in his bed. "What have I done?"

**1 week later**

**Nya's POV**

I felt so weak. My body felt lifeless. I never felt so much regret in my entire life! I watched as the people pass, looking at me with sympathy. I lay on the ground, my eyes slipping in and out of unconscious. The voices blurred as well as my sight. My stomach rumbled in hunger and my throat felt so dry. I'm pretty glad the Stone warriors haven't recognized me yet. At last, using the rest of my energy, I stood up and wobbled as I did. I walked to the meadow on the outlines of the city. Even if I do die, I die in the grasp of nature.

I fell into a bed of white flowers on the ground. I turned over so I could see the sky for maybe the last time in my life. My eyes stung but no tears fell out. The chirp of the birds started to sound soft and overcame by a high pitch noise in my ears. I closed my eyes.

Once I opened them again, it was dark. I stared at the moon. But the colour and light blurred with darkness. I thought of Jay.

"_Nya!"_

I could hear his voice perfectly in my head.

"_Nya!_"

Just as death closed my eyes, I saw a blur of blue. _Jay? _Then I saw nothing but black and darkness.

**I'm soooo sorry about the long update but I hoped you enjoyed it. Nya's not dead, so calm down and hold back those tears. I'll admit myself, I was crying as I was typing this. For the POV's, that is probably the only time I'm changing POV from Nya's but if I do change it in the future, it won't be often.**

**Please review… For Nya's sake. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Oopsy, made this chapter 2500 words, double the limits I have for each chapter. Oh well, reward chapter and enjoy!**

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was all burly.

"_Shhh, she's waking up!"_

Is that Kai's voice? Can't be. I opened again to see 5 heads over mine.

"Morning," I heard Lloyd greeted.

"What happened?" I moaned as I sat up.

"You've been missing for a week," I heard Cole informed me.

"How long had I've been out for?"

"3 weeks, 6 days and 3.5 hours," Zane informed… Okay, a bit too much… I looked around and Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Zane were in the room.

"Where's Jay?" I croaked out. I saw them all look at each other.

"He's not be going to join for a while," Sensei told me.

"What you mean?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"He… quit," I heard Cole said. I went to get out of bed but Kai pushed me down.

"You still need to stay in bed," he told me.

"but I need to find jay, I need to talk to him," I pleaded tried to get out but Kai and Zane held me down.

"But Jay quit as soon as he found you," Lloyd told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He never told us. He said something came up and he had to leave," Kai said.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"We don't know," Cole replied. I went to get out of their grips but they held me down.

"I need to talk to Jay!" I screamed and I wiggled to get out of their grips again.

"Get the nurse, Lloyd!" I heard Wu yelled. I next saw a lady with brown hair tied in a high ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"No! I need to speak to Jay first!" I screamed. But I stopped once I felt a sharp piece of metal inserted into my left upper arm. "No…"

I felt light-headed. I felt the medicine went through my body. It felt weak, my struggles slowly decreased. My eyes started to choose themselves. "Jay…" I muttered before I became unconscious.

I next woke up to see Kai be my side.

"Hey," he said but I didn't say anything. "What's do you need to say to Jay?"

"I can't tell you," I muttered and looked away from him.

"What, you like him?"

"No," I can't tell if that's supposed to be a lie or not. Do I like Jay?

"Come on, I won't tell anyone,"

"I said no!" I almost screamed at him.

"You used to tell me secrets and your problems when we were kids, did I ever told anyone? No, did I break a promise? No,"

"Yeah but… this one isn't like the others," I croaked.

"Nya, to me you're like a little sister. It kills me to see you upset. If you really need Jay, I could try to find him for you… Do you want that?"

"Yes please… I guess the reason I need to talk to him is to say sorry about what happened between us," I replied.

"I can tell him that,"

"No, I need to say that to him in person," I sighed.

"Alright… I'll try and find him. Anything for you Nya," And he kissed me on the forehead and left. I'm fine around Kai but why not Jay? Kai's not my brother but then again… We had been together as best friends since we were babies. Wait… Do I like Jay? That's the main question. I mean… He's sweet, cute, strong, very fast, fit… I wonder if he had abs... Wait? What am I saying? Why do I want to see if he has abs? When you write or read love stories, it seems easy to recognize the character have one but me? I got no idea. Whenever I'm near Jay, my stomach would twist and dance in delight but with Kai I'm fine. Around the other guys, I sometimes blush because I don't know them well but Jay's different. I know I don't like him that way but my body does. That's love right?

Must be… I'm in love with Jay but…

_"This applies with you Nya, if Jay dies, you won't be the same, you would take down the role of being the Ninja Princess and then we'll fall,"_

Sensei's right, now that Jay's gone, I feel empty like I never did have a life. But you can't help falling in love with someone, it just happens, that how we go. I sighed. What can I do now? Kai really nice but I can't like him like that can I? No I can't, it's weird falling in love with your childhood friend. No, I don't like Kai in that way but I do with Jay. Great, now I'm confusing myself. Ok Nya, just calm down, all you need to do is get some fresh air.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked outside and underneath the cherry blossom tree. It was nice to take in the sweet aroma smell. Getting the spring breeze flowing into your hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my moment of freedom. I breathed in through my mouth and breathed out through my nose. I walked over to the tree and climbed in to the top branch and lay there… While climbing, it reminded me of Jay, he's just like a little monkey, climbing tree very fast. I smiled. But what was so important to him that he had to quit? I don't want to sound mean but isn't Ninjago's last hope more important? I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once I woke up, it was still day. I looked where the sun was positioned but not at it. Around 3 hours I've been out. I placed my hand on my hair and comb through it but it got stuck with a pink cherry blossom flower was inserted next to my ear. I took it out and saw it was fresh. I looked to the horizon and saw a little blue figure climbing away.

"Jay…" I whispered. I looked down to my laps to find a piece of paper on my laps. I opened it up and read it.

_Meet me in the same spot as last time. I need to talk to you. Make sure you're alone and don't run away again. _

_ Junsuke _

I smiled and gave a small laugh. Jay is very funny as well but… Why did he used this name instead of his real one? I slowly climbed down the tree and I saw Kai entered the garden.

"Sorry Nya… I can't find him. If you want, I can look for him tomorrow," he told me.

"it's alright, I know where he is,"

"You do?"

"Yeah,"

"You want me to come?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine and I promise I won't go missing… Thanks Kai," I said and I gave him a hug and left for my room. I have to admit, Kai is like an older brother to me. Although it gets really annoying when he goes into super protective mood but now I have to get more of that since I'm a princess… Damn! I have to go back to that stupid lady and continue with my princess lessons. I groaned and fell on my bed. I still have the flower he gave me and I placed it on my dresser. The hours went pass quickly and it was night time. I dressed in something wrong and I snuck out.

"Nya, where are you going?" Damn, it's Kai!

"Umm, a bit of fresh air," Well's it not 100% lying.

"right now?"

"Yeah, It's a little bit stuffy in my room,"

"So why not crack the windows open?" he asked. Damn he's really annoying now.

"There's not enough air circulation in my room even with the windows open. Good night," I said and left. Good, he's not following. Ok… which way did jay go last time? Oh great, now I can't remember.

"Nya!" I heard a whispered. I looked in the trees to see Jay. I smiled and he held a hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up and onto his back and he left the tree. I snuggled my head into his back, admiring the heat that's going through it. I looked at the lights that were passing by. For some reason, I felt safe when I'm with Jay unlike before when I thought I might fall off but I got no idea if it was me or not but Jay was moving slower than last time.

"I see you're no longer scared of heights," I heard him say, his voice in the gush of wind wiping in my ear.

"I am but I feel safer this time," I replied. Once we stopped at the building, it was quiet as we were taking in the city view.

"Why did you quit?" I asked looking at him into those blue eyes.

"I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore like the last time… But I never did left. I stayed in the tree… Got spotted by Zane a couple of times but when you woke, I wanted to hear what you were going to say… if you were going to tell them what happened that night,"

"Wait you didn't tell them?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Once I heard you saying you want to talk to me and see me, I knew you still wanted to see me so I organized tonight," he said. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. You're the princess and,"

"Just be quiet," I said and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist but he pulled away. I frowned.

"If sensei finds out, he'll be pretty pissed," Jay said and I laughed. "I'm just glad I found you in time,"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me… Once I left, I felt so guilty… I didn't meant to slap you," I apologized.

"it's alright Princess," he said and leaned in again. "But I wonder, how did you survived for a week?"

"You won't believe it," I said and told him how I traded in my clips and stuff like that.

"Something else happened didn't it?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him about the 2 guards, I'll know he'll be really mad. "Don't worry, you can tell me," I chuckled, just like Kai but can I trust him? I haven't told anyone else yet. Then I told him about the 2 guards, his soft face turned hard. To be honest, I'm glad I haven't got pregnant.

"What did they look like? I need to track them down," he said and gritted his teeth.

"Jay, I'm fine, don't worry about it… I can't remember who or what they look like but once we go into battle, I'm sure whoever you kill would be them," I said to calm him down.

"Yeah… I guess… Ok," Wow, this is much different. Kai would go on forever but Jay let it off quickly.

"You're soooo different to Kai,"

"What? You told him?"

"No, if I tell him bad news, he would go on forever but you let it go easily, thanks," I giggled. "But will you join back into the team?"

"Sure," he said "Because we're out here and kissing and so on… does this mean this is a date?"

"I guess so," I laughed and he leaned down for another.

_"Nya, I must not allow you to get into any relationships with these ninja,"_

_"Relationships? Jay and I are just friends… good friends,"_

_"Are you sure you're just friends?"_

**I winched a bit. **

_"Listen Nya, if you die and you have a serious relationship with one of them, they would never be the same…" _

**No don't let this ruin the moment**

_"This applies with you Nya, if Jay dies, you won't be the same, you would take down the role of being the Ninja Princess and then we'll fall,"_

**Why is life and love so hard for me?**

_"But if I die… that would give them something to fight for… right?" I asked. _

_"Once you die, we would be declared defeated. An army cannot operate without a leader to lead them. As a Ninja Princess, your role is to lead us. You also have to make plans and strategies on what we should do. You're the last one of the royal family. If you die, we can't just go and make a random person become Queen or King. Without you, all of Ninjago will fall in chaos. Nya, Love is like a rubber band held at both ends by two people. When one leaves... it hurts the other. And when I say leave, I mean die,"_

I pulled away and turned around to let the tears fall. I don't want him to see it.

"Nya? Princess? What's wrong?" he asked me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sensei's words," I whispered. I looked at him and he too had tears. "Sensei said to me that love is a rubber band held at both ends by two people. When one leaves, it hurts the other. When he said leave, he meant on of us killed,"

"He never said that to me… Although that's a pretty good phrase, when you let go of one end of the rubber band, it hits and smacks the other… Pretty smart," he said. I laughed and he held me close. "Nya, I'll be right by your side the whole way, once this war is over, you can go back to leading the country and we won't have to worry about the other dying but I'll tell you now, I'm willing to risk my life you save you… You promise not to get too upset or don't continue your role?"

I nodded my head. And I don't remember what happened next, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was in my bed. When I went to breakfast, everyone was there.

"Good morning," I greeted as I sat in my chair next to kai and the one next to me empty.

"I have some good news, especially to Nya," I heard Sensei Wu cleared his voice. "This morning I got a letter saying that Jay will be coming back in less an a day or 2,"

I felt myself smile. But Kai leaned over to me and whispered something to me… Something I never wanted anyone to find out.

"I saw you two last night… Sorry I follow but you know Sensei will be mad," he whispered. I sighed.

"I know…I just hope Wu doesn't find out for now…"

**So what you guys think? I hope you like it and to answer some people questions, yes I got the start of the story's plot from a game called: 'Shall we date: Ninja Love" Of course, Jay's Sasuke and Zane's Kotaro, but the others I just put them as is. Now I'm starting to go away from the plot of the game and make up my own story. Anyway… Please review, had to type this with a swollen eye and got to stay home the whole day! Yay! So please review! ;)**


End file.
